familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Henry Bowden (1862-1901)
http://www.geni.com/people/William-Bowden/6000000017361290246 |long_name=William Henry Bowden |birth_year=1862 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=07 |birth_locality=Raymond Terrace, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 13005/1862 |death_year=1901 |death_month=12 |death_day=11 |death_causes=peritonitis |death_address=34 Parry-street |death_locality=Newcastle, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 14557/1901 BOWDEN.—At his residence, 34 Parry-street, December 11th, 1901, of peritonitis, William Henry Bowden; aged 39 years. At rest. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1886 |wedding1_month=04 |wedding1_day=22 |wedding1_locality=Newcastle, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 6624/1886 BOWDEN—HINDE.—On April 22, 1886, at Newcastle, by the Rev. W. G. R. Stephinson, William Henry Bowden to Florrie Hinde, both of Newcastle. :: |remains_year=1901 |remains_month=12 |remains_day=13 |remains_address=Wesleyan Cemetery |remains_locality=Sandgate, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=BOWDEN. — Friends of Mr. WILLIAM H. BOWDEN are invited to attend his Funeral : To move from his late residence, 34 Parry-street, THIS AFTERNOON, at half-past 2 o'clock, for Wesleyan Cemetery, Sandgate. *BOWDEN. — Friends of Mr. and Mrs. GEORGE BOWDEN, of Tarro, are invited to attend the Funeral of their beloved Son, WILLIAM : To move from his late residence, 34 Parry-street, THIS AFTERNOON, at half-past 2 o'clock, for Wesleyan Cemoetery, Sandgate. *BOWDEN. — Friends of Messrs. HARRY, THOMAS, and ERNEST BOWDEN are invited to attend the Funeral of ther beloved Brother, WILLIAM : To move from his late residence, 34 Parry-street, THIS AFTERNOON, at half-past 2 o'clock, for Wesleyan Cemetery, Sandgate. *BOWDEN. — Friends of Mr. ANDREW R. WATT, GEORGE and WILLIAM HINDE, and Mrs. G. CHIDGEY are invited to attend the Funeral of their beloved Brother-in-law, WILLIAM H. BOWDEN : To move from his late residence, 34 Parry-street, THIS AFTERNOON, at half-past 2 o'clock, for Wesleyan Cemetery, Sandgate. *BOWDEN. — Friends of Mr. ALFRED ASHER are invited to attend the Funeral of his beloved Cousin, WILLIAM H. BOWDEN : To move from his late residence, 34 Parry-street, THIS AFTERNOON, at half-past 2 o'clock, for Wesleyan Cemetery, Sandgate. *BOWDEN. — Friends of Alderman W. FOUNTAIN are respectfully requested to attend the Funeral of his Nephew, the late WILLIAM HENRY BOWDEN: To move from his residence 34 Parry-street, THIS (Friday) AFTERNOON, at 2.30, for the Wesleyan Cemetery, Sandgate. 4066 C. F. SMITH, Undertaker. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituaries News was received in Maitland on Wednesday of the death at Newcastle of the well-known bookmaker, Mr. William Bowden, which occurred after a short illness. The deceased was a sterling good fellow and by his straightforwardness had made a large circle of friends in the district, who will hear of his death with much regret. The deceased was a married man with a family. :: The death took place at Newcastle on Wednesday of Mr. W. H. Bowden, one of the founders of Tattersall's Club. Deceased had been aillng some time, and his death was not unexpected. Mr. Bowden was a most popular member of the ring, and the news of his death was received everywhere with regret. His hand was ever in his pocket to assist a deserving case of charity, and he was never known to turn his back on a friend who needed assistance. Of a genial and amiable nature, Mr. Bowden earned the respect and esteem of all classes of the community, and he was universally popular amongst all classes of sporting men. The funeral on Friday afternoon was numerously attended. The committee of Tattersall's Club (including the president), Mr. D. Fisher, and the secretary, Mr. Lou. Solomon) acted as pall-bearers. The coffin was covered with floral tributes sent by sorrowing friends from all parts of the district, and as the mournful procession wended its way towards the Honeysuckle Point station, hundreds of people assembled along the line of march to pay a last tribute of respect to the deceased sportsman. At the graveside the Rev. Mr. Fox delivered a most impressive address, in which he referred to the deceased as a young man who was always ready to alleviate the sufferings of distressed humanity. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales